Soul Survivor
by Confushi Sushi
Summary: An event long past threatens SG-1's future


Title: Soul Survivor  
  
Author: Confushi Sushi  
  
Email: confushi_sushi@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
  
Season: 4  
  
Summary: Events long past put the future of SG-1 in danger.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No $. I'll give 'em back when I'm done, I swear.  
  
*  
  
I stare at the Ring of Lifestone as I do every sun cycle. It lies dormant, hollow center revealing the terrain behind it. I look at it to remember. To remember that Time of Woes it brought.  
  
When the orange triangle on the top lit up I was so shocked that I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But another triangle lights up, then another and another. The Time of Woes is returning.  
  
The Dark Ones are coming back.  
  
*  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was the first one through the Stargate. Alert, he brought his P90 up and scanned the field around the 'gate for any threats to his team. He saw nothing.  
  
Major Samantha Carter was the next one through, her weapon also at ready as she gave the surroundings a quick once over. Doctor Daniel Jackson soon followed her out, Teal'c on his heels.  
  
"What is it always with the trees?" Jack whined in his usual childlike manner. He was pleased when the team's archaeologist took the bait.  
  
"Jack, you saw the MALP footage like the rest of us." Daniel shook his head at how immature the Colonel could be.  
  
"Well, sir, when given the choice of having something to breathe, or wearing one of those clunky suits, I'd choose the trees." Carter stated.  
  
"But, I don't know, couldn't they be purple, or decidedly not tree-like?" he continued. Then, as though he just remembered why they were there in the first place, he added. "So, which way?"  
  
"The UAV detected traces of naquadah up in those mountains, sir. I'll need to take some soil samples to determine if it's worth setting up a mine here." She responded to his query, pointing to the mountains jutting up behind the dense forest. It would take the rest of the day for them to even reach the base.  
  
They had been walking for some time in a comfortable silence. The Colonel quickly got bored, though. "Why do we always have to hike across the planet and back? You'd think they'd just put the 'gate up there or something." In reality, Jack was getting a bad vibe from this place. Even though he saw nothing untoward he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go very wrong. And the longer they stayed, the worse the feeling got.  
  
"O'Neill, as a warrior of the Tau'ri you should understand the advantage of your enemies having no protection when they emerge from the Stargate. Many Goa'uld take this into consideration." Teal'c informed him from the rear of their party.  
  
"Teal'c, we haven't encountered any traces of the Goa'uld ever having been here." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps not, Major Carter. The original builders may have taken similar precautions."  
  
"Of course, that only makes sense." Daniel added.  
  
The sun was beginning to disappear below the horizon when they reached the mountain. O'Neill had them set up camp in a small clearing.  
  
*  
  
Only 4 servants of the Dark Ones came through the Ring of Lifestone. Before them, 2 walking and flying stone creatures had arrived; no doubt looking for me. So I hid.  
  
I have been watching these ones since their arrival, for it would be foolish not to know about them before I get my job done. They head towards the Lifestone. I cannot allow this.  
  
They talk a lot more than the other servants the Dark Ones had. Even the tattooed one has spoken a great deal. I know little of their emotions, but if I were to guess I'd say they were... content. More so than I remember the others ever looking.  
  
That doesn't matter. They are here for the Lifestone. Apparently they weren't satisfied with what they took the first time they were here. They shall not have it. I refuse to allow it all to happen again.  
  
I am powerless to stop them in my current form, but I'm not without my resources. I shall use one of them to complete my task. First, I must find a suitable candidate.  
  
The leader, the Gray-haired One, shows signs of weakening. Old, I believe is the term they use. I myself no longer retain the strength I once had; the Lifestone is now rare and doesn't regenerate quickly enough for me to absorb as much as I'd prefer. I cannot have his liabilities adding to my own.  
  
Neither is the Tattooed One acceptable. He is strong and formidable, but also carries a Dark One within. I shall not taint myself with its presence.  
  
The Brown-haired One seems acceptable, young and powerful in his own way. But, I sense something in the blond, the Woman. She has Lifestone running through her, but is not a Dark One. She too is young and powerful, and perhaps I can use the Lifestone within to maintain my strength.  
  
Yes, she will do.  
  
But first I must go feed. I go to the remaining Lifestone, not yet fully recharged from my last feed, as it never is. I have found a suitable level to sustain me and to keep the energy from draining too far. To accomplish my task, I will need all the strength I can attain. I drain the Lifestone of its power, images of revenge flashing through my mind.  
  
*  
  
As they cautiously made their way up the rocky mountainside, Sam found herself stealing glances at the Colonel. He appeared very focused, eyes continually scanning their surroundings in search of some danger. Not that she was used to him letting his guard down, but he looked so high strung she found it unnerving.  
  
Closing the distance between them, she asked quietly, "Is everything alright, sir?"  
  
"Just peachy, Major." He replied, his cheery voice bordering on sarcasm.  
  
"What is it?" she demanded, not letting him off so easily.  
  
"Nothing. Really." Jack glanced over and saw her disbelief, so he added, "It's just, it doesn't feel right. I'm expecting a patrol of jaffa to jump out any second now or something. You know what I mean?"  
  
She could see he hoped that she felt the same, that it wasn't just him. Unfortunately, she could give him no such assurance. "I do, sir, but I don't feel it. Can't you accept that maybe for once we got sent on a peaceful mission?"  
  
Sighing, the Colonel replied, "God, I hope so."  
  
Seeing that her CO wasn't in the most companionable mood, Sam made her way over to Daniel. Hopefully she might be able to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Hey Sam." The archaeologist greeted when he saw her fall in beside him. "Something on your mind?" he noticed she looked rather thoughtful.  
  
"I was just talking to the Colonel. He says this planet doesn't feel right to him."  
  
"Well, you know Jack," Daniel joked, "Isn't happy unless he's getting shot at." He was rewarded with an easy smile from his walking partner.  
  
Sam stumbled forward awkwardly and Daniel grabbed her quickly to stop her from doing a rather undignified face-plant. After composing herself, Sam gave him a gracious smile.  
  
"Everything alright Carter?" Jack called from his position at the rear.  
  
"Fine, sir. Just got tripped up." She assured him.  
  
"The sun is close to setting, O'Neill." Teal'c warned from the front.  
  
"Yeah, thanks T. We're just about where we want to be. You and Daniel find a good flat spot to make camp. I can see by the glint in the good Major's eye that she probably wants to get some soil samples, so we'll check out the surroundings a bit." With orders given, he followed Sam as she took some soil samples while Teal'c and Daniel set up camp.  
  
The sun was almost entirely hidden behind the mountains when Jack and Sam returned from their "little sample hunt", as he playfully referred to it, receiving an eye-roll from his 2IC. They made light conversation while they ate their less-than-desirable MRE's.  
  
"Ok, Carter gets first watch, I'll go second, then Teal'c and Daniel." Jack announced when night had fully set in, the fire their only source of light.  
  
Sam remained by the fire as the others turned in. Staring into the crackling flames, she simply enjoyed the peace and silence of the planet.  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie when Sam found herself standing up. Panic ran through her as she tried to open her mouth, to speak, to blink, or something, but her body refused to comply with her commands.  
  
Sam was forced to watch in shock as she clumsily walked towards the tent Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were sharing. Not knowing what "her" intentions were, Sam tried to struggle against whatever was going on, to at least shout out a warning.  
  
She continued on undeterred. Silently, she drew back the flap to reveal a sleeping Colonel and Teal'c sitting in the corner performing kel'no'reem. Sam watched as she made her way towards the Colonel. Her lips curled into a cruel smile. Her struggles renewed when she found her hands wrapping tightly around his throat.  
  
His eyes snapped open immediately, a shocked look washing over his face as he looked up to see his second squeezing the life out of him. Sam felt him start to struggle, but her body as well as his sleeping bag held him fairly well immobilized. Mentally, Sam was screaming as she tried to will herself to stop.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist and yanked back fiercely. Teal'c, Sam acknowledged with relief. He body struggled against his unyielding grip, but the dark jaffa refused to let go of her. 'Thank god' she thought.  
  
"Carter, what the hell is going on?" Jack wheezed. His only response was a feral scream as she attempted to lunge at him, but was held back.  
  
*  
  
No! How could I have been so foolish? My anger clouded my senses and I moved too soon. Now the Tattooed One holds this body immobile, the Woman's strength is no match to his. He pulls me out of their shelter, closely followed by the Gray-haired One.  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" the Brown-haired One asks as he rushes out of his shelter.  
  
"Let me go!" I order through the Woman.  
  
"Carter?" the Gray-haired One asks. What is that in his voice; concern? He is worried for this one.  
  
"Tattooed One, release me now!"  
  
"I will not." He replies.  
  
"You are the leader, yes?" I ask the gray one.  
  
"I am, who are you?" his voice is... dangerous.  
  
I ignore his question. It is irrelevant. "Tell him to unhand me now." I state coolly.  
  
"Can't do that."  
  
"Let me go now, or I will cause this one great discomfort." For an instant I see what appears to be indecision on his face.  
  
"I can't." He sounds sorry, perhaps he is apologizing to the woman. No matter, I return command of her mouth to her and activate her pain receptors. Her shriek causes the Brown-haired One to avert his eyes and the leader tenses noticeably. The Tattooed One does not react.  
  
Finally, I ease off. She recovers faster than I expected. "Colonel, I..." I quickly silence her, and gaze at the cold expression the leader turns my way.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"I am what your masters failed to destroy! You too shall not succeed."  
  
"Our masters?" the Brown-haired One questions.  
  
"The Dark Ones. As the Tattooed One carries within." Are they really so foolish to think I will fall for this?  
  
"The Goa'uld." The Tattooed One supplies. I remember the word.  
  
"Yes. They called themselves that."  
  
"The Goa'uld are here?" the leader asks. Their stupidity is angering.  
  
"Not until your arrival have the Dark Ones returned. Stop your foolishness at once. You have come here to steal the rest of the Lifestone. I will not permit this!"  
  
"Lifestone? You mean the naquadah? We don't work for the Goa'uld. Teal'c defected to help us fight them. We came here thinking the planet was uninhabited." Replies the Brown-haired One.  
  
Their behavior is wearing thin, so I snap. "Enough of your lies!"  
  
"Listen, we don't know what happened to you. Could you just tell us?"  
  
Perhaps these ones do not know what has transpired. I do not recognize them. It is possible they weren't aware of what happened here. That does not mean that they do not work for the Dark Ones, the Tattooed One is proof enough. Fine, I will tell them. Then, I will kill them.  
  
"Very well, I will remove further excuse of stupidity. It was one sun cycle that the Ring of Lifestone activated and blew forth the water that does not run. Only long ago when the Builders were here had the Ring ever done such a thing.  
  
"When the Dark Ones came through we thought they were the Builders; friends. They began to take the Lifestone through the Ring; we didn't try to stop them. There was plenty for all and we were willing to share. But they didn't stop. They always took more.  
  
"The Lifestone was reaching dangerously rare amounts and we had to intervene. I myself took the Golden Tattooed one, and told the Dark One his actions must cease immediately. He killed the Tattooed one and did not stop.  
  
"So we used their own to fight back. It was working, until the sun cycle they brought the Eyes. Until then, they could neither see nor harm us. The Eyes could sense our presence, and destroy us. We were unprepared for this and many were lost.  
  
"Few of us remained; and those that did, hid. Then, apparently satisfied with what they took, they left. Little of the Lifestone remained. We were all dangerously weak from sharing the Lifestone. All would perish if we did not do something.  
  
"It was decided that one of us would continue while the others ended their existence. So I have remained since." They are all silent for a long time. Pity? I do not need, nor want, pity from them. I hate them!  
  
"You are the last of your kind?" the Brown-haired One asks. I nod my affirmation, having studied their body language as well as their verbal.  
  
"I will not permit you to destroy the last of my people. You shall not take the Lifestone!"  
  
"Hey, we have no interest in killing you. If you leave Carter now we will go back where we came from and never return, scouts honor." The leader declares. I wish to believe him, but am wary. It is no doubt a trick to destroy me.  
  
"I will not fall for such a pathetic attempt."  
  
*  
  
Jack couldn't believe what was going on. Ok, so after almost 5 years working at the SGC it wasn't really surprising, but the position his 2IC was put in had his stomach tied up in knots. This thing already proved it could hurt her on a whim. What if it decided she wasn't worth it anymore?  
  
"Leave her now and we will go in peace and never come back." Jack tried again through clenched teeth. At least whatever it was saw that resisting was futile and had stopped struggling against Teal'c's firm grasp.  
  
"No! You only wish to return with an Eye and destroy me!" the Alien replied frantically with Sam's voice.  
  
"If we did work for the 'Dark Ones', which we don't, if you killed us wouldn't they know you were here?" Daniel attempted to reason.  
  
"I am no fool. If I am to no longer exist, I shall take solace in the fact that none of you will either." A sickly smile appeared on Sam's lips, forcing Daniel to turn away.  
  
"For the last time we weren't involved with what happened to your people! Daniel, get some rope from my pack and help Teal'c secure this... thing. I'll take this watch. We'll head back in the morning." Jack collapsed wearily on a stone next to the fire, allowing himself a few moments to collect his thoughts.  
  
Eventually, Daniel and Teal'c had withdrawn to their respective tents where sleep was fleeting. Jack sat on the opposite side of the fire as Sam, finding it increasingly difficult to look at her with the glare of hatred the thing was giving him.  
  
As he watched, her head suddenly drooped and Sam began to convulse where she sat. Jack rushed around the fire and laid her on her back.  
  
"Sir." The sound was so weak he wasn't sure he could trust that he heard it correctly.  
  
"Carter?" he asked cautiously, noting that she looked at him with a distinctly fearful gaze.  
  
"I, I guess it's distracted." She replied cautiously with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I can't even feel it, I just have no control over myself. It's..." Sam's explanation was cut short as she arched her back and screamed in agony.  
  
"Stop it!" Jack demanded as he was forced to witness his teammate's pain. It seemed forever before her cry trailed of, but was actually closer to seconds. Daniel had poked his head out, but realized there was nothing he could do to help his friend.  
  
"We pleaded with the Dark Ones to stop, and they did not." The Alien glared at Jack. He didn't know how much longer he could tolerate the creature in his Major. Actually, he couldn't tolerate it now, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
The next morning they started off early back towards the Stargate with their restrained prisoner in the front. No one spoke because there was nothing to be said.  
  
"You cannot remove me from this one." The Alien stated flatly. "You will only succeed in damaging her."  
  
"I don't know about that." Jack replied, his voice equally flat.  
  
The bright explosion of white light from Sam's body was so unexpected that all 3 of them were blinded by the glare. With muffled cries of shock and hands rushing to shield already damaged eyes, they could only stand and recover as they heard heavy footfalls quickly recede into the distance before them, accompanied by the snapping of rope.  
  
*  
  
My actions have drained much of my energy, but it was necessary to escape their clutches. The release of energy took most of what I had remaining. I need to feed immediately to regain some of my strength.  
  
I cannot leave this body, though; the energy required to retake it or go to another one would be too great. I am pleased I chose this body with the Lifestone within. The amount is not great, but hopefully will afford me what I need to exact my revenge.  
  
When I began to feed from the woman's body, more strength than I anticipated was regained. But when I took a step forward her muscles refused to hold her and she crumpled to the rocky ground. They would recover from my diversion soon. I didn't have time for this nonsense.  
  
I cannot see the thoughts of the one I control, nor can they mine. I simply interpose myself within their mind, blocking their commands and sending ones of my own with my energy. It's an easy task, but her continual struggles against my dominance are rather draining.  
  
Oblivious to her pains, I force the woman back onto her feet and continue my retreat. I must come up with a new strategy for eliminating these ones. To do that, I must remain free.  
  
"You have the Lifestone within you, but you are not a Dark One. How?" I speak aloud to the woman, and allow her control of her mouth to respond. I am curious to how such a thing has come to be. She is very obviously tired and attempts to catch her breath first.  
  
"I was a host to a Tok'ra. She died to save my life." I am unfamiliar with the term Tok'ra, but that didn't sound anything like a Dark One.  
  
"They would do no such thing. You tell lies."  
  
"The Tok'ra are different than the Goa'uld, they oppose the System Lords." She stated firmly.  
  
"Carter!" the cry was distant and difficult to locate, but even so I could tell it was the leader that spoke.  
  
She reacted before I could. "Colonel! Over here!" she yelled.  
  
I sent searing pain through her body, dropping her to her knees. Beaten back, she lost the control she had temporarily had, and I continued our flight. I fear, though, that this body is becoming too weak to be effective.  
  
*  
  
Sam was greatly relieved that she had been able to shout to her friends. She could hear them getting closer, scrabbling over the rocky side of the mountain.  
  
Even though she couldn't use her body, Sam still felt everything. Her lungs and muscles burned from all the running she had been forced to do and was still doing. Falling on the ground and not getting up was sounding like a very good idea. Sadly, she didn't have any say in the matter.  
  
The alien had her running very hard, but the guys were still catching up rather quickly. Sam, and she guessed the Alien, were taken completely by surprise when Teal'c appeared from behind a rocky outcropping and grabbed her up in his thick arms.  
  
"No!" it cried out through her, struggling wildly against Teal'c's bear hug. Jack and Daniel soon caught up and watched the Alien's protests.  
  
"Alright, Teal'c, you keep a hold on her. We're almost off the mountain so it should be easy going from here on." Jack announced.  
  
Even restrained the Alien continued to struggle, albeit uselessly. Not that she wanted the Alien to escape, far from it. Sam was quite disconcerted with how weak she was feeling. The physical activity didn't explain this; Sam knew she shouldn't feel this wiped out.  
  
The Alien seemed to become passive during their journey towards the 'gate, leaving Sam to wonder if it was in the same condition she seemed to be in. Despite food and some much-needed rest Sam was feeling worse, even more drained.  
  
Then the Stargate glimmered in the distance and she began thrashing about yet again. "What are you doing?" it demanded.  
  
"Going home." Jack replied simply.  
  
"No! I will not go through." Sam's muscles screamed at their merciless use, but Sam was hardly in a position to do anything about it.  
  
"Then don't. Leave her."  
  
All struggles ceased and Sam felt her face form into an icy expression. "If I am to die, I shall at least be sure this one shares my fate."  
  
Sam's heart froze. This thing was resigned to dying and apparently more than willing to take her with it. Apparently the Colonel wasn't too pleased by this declaration either, his face betraying his worry for just an instant before he schooled his features back to impassiveness.  
  
Seeing that the thing struggles would greatly impede their progress to the Stargate, Sam ignored the weariness and fatigue that clouded her mind and fought the creature.  
  
Her struggles slowly ceased, but she could still feel as the thing tried to control her and her brow creased in concentration as she stopped her body from following its commands. The effort was almost too much as she felt too weak to move herself.  
  
"Sam?" she heard Daniel question. He must have noticed her struggle.  
  
Forming a reply was almost beyond Sam as her body cried out for rest and the alien still fought against her. "Hurry, Stargate." Sam managed in a barely audible voice, pleased when the Colonel nodded in understanding. Letting Teal'c carry her, Sam focused on keeping the Alien creature at bay while battling back the sleep that threatened to claim her.  
  
It had other plans and Sam's eyes snapped open as hot, stabbing pain shot through her skull.  
  
"Major Carter?" she heard vaguely through the agony in her head, but so great was the pain, and so intent was she to retain control that she didn't; couldn't acknowledge the words. Sam didn't eve realize when she began to scream.  
  
She thought she heard Colonel O'Neill say something about picking up the pace, but she couldn't be sure. Her hands found their way to her head, but she was disappointed when the gesture brought no relief, and the effort only managed to tire her further. Gray began to creep around the edges of Sam's vision and she was unconscious before she could even recognize the implications.  
  
*  
  
The Ring of Lifestone draws ever closer. This woman's struggles have brought disaster. Even with her no longer fighting, my destruction still looms. This world gave my kind life. To leave would mean immediate death.  
  
I cannot run away, this body has become too weak even for simple actions, and becomes more so as time passes. I, too, am approaching death, too much energy being spent keeping this body in line. If I remain within for much longer, I will cease. But... so will she.  
  
Leaving her body would ultimately ensure my survival for the time being. I would continue my existence until they returned with the eyes and destroyed me. Pondering that, I question why I decided to remain when the others ceased.  
  
Looking back I see that my existence since then has been nothing but surviving from one sun cycle to the next, alone in the grieving for an entire planet. But there was no one to pass our legacy onto, and I did not want us to simply be forgotten in the winds of change. We had seen so much, how could it just end?  
  
No. Survival no longer holds any appeal. I have been without the others for thousands of solar cycles. I will be alone no longer. It is time I join my kind in the oblivion of non-existence. And I shall bring this one with me.  
  
The decision brings a peace to my mind, my fate decided. Were I capable I would have grinned as widely as possible, as it was I formed the woman's features into such a gesture.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" the leader asked, his anger more than evident. I noted we were drawing closer to the Ring, but I was no longer concerned.  
  
"I am going to cease my existence." I responded and the implications excite me. I will be with the others soon. I will no longer exist alone, to never know joy again.  
  
"I'm glad for you." I heard the caution in his tone. Hope, perhaps?  
  
"I shall terminate your friend as well." I assure him. The evident pain on his face as well as the Brown-haired One is not satisfying as it once was. Now that I know my end is soon I can see the concern in their features for what it truly. They care for the woman.  
  
As I care for my kind.  
  
This is not right. I was too possessed by my hatred and fight for survival to truly see this compassion before. The Dark Ones had never showed such emotion, even towards one another. By the others, I have made an error.  
  
"You are not Dark Ones." I state. My previous actions pain me. All the times they had attempted to profess their innocence and I couldn't hear the sincerity of their words. My anger, my loneliness, had clouded my judgment.  
  
"Give it a trophy." The leader responded listlessly.  
  
"For my previous errors in judgment I beg for forgiveness. The death of my people had robbed my ability to tell friend from foe. I will die, and even if I could save myself I would not. Life is no longer preferable. I have been alone too long. I ask that despite the wrongs I have done to you that you remember my people. Please do not allow us to simply be forgotten. Do not destroy all that my race was for my actions. I beg you." I wish that I could tell them something else, but all I can offer them is the truth. "Your friend is ailing, and I am powerless to help her."  
  
I feel nothing now, not hate or love. Not even shame. What has been done cannot be changed and I acknowledge my error, but am not ashamed. How can I be? I have ensured the continuation of my race. By the looks on their faces, especially the Brown-haired One, I know they will remember. Perhaps even, they will mourn. I... I will join my kind. Never again shall I be alone. I feel myself leaving this existence and feel content, truly happy.  
  
*  
  
Jack could only watch as Sam's body slackened and stilled completely. He watched her, and saw she was much too still. A frantic search for a pulse found one, weak and barely perceptible, but there none the less.  
  
"Ok, we need to get her back to the SGC now!" Jack shouted, following Teal'c as he made his way towards the 'gate. All he could think was to get through the 'gate as fast as possible. It was still some distance away.  
  
"Daniel, run ahead and 'gate back to the SGC. Tell them to have the medics waiting for us when we get through." The man nodded and then sprinted on ahead, knowing Sam's life may very well hang in the balance. "Hang on there, Sam."  
  
Time seemed to slow to a barely perceptible craw as they made their way to the Stargate. To Jack it felt as though hours were passing by as he kept his gaze licked on his 2IC. So absorbed in his visual inspection of Carter he barely acknowledged the oh-so-familiar sounds of chevrons locking and the 'gate activating with its usual burst of energy.  
  
"Daniel Jackson has made it to the Stargate." Teal'c stated, no doubt picking up on Jack's inattentiveness.  
  
Jack looked up and saw they had about 10 minutes before they themselves reached the naquadah ring that would take Sam to he medical care she desperately needed. At least he knew Dr. Frasier and her team would be waiting on the other side for them. He just hoped she held out that long.  
  
Jack had just entered the 7th symbol onto the DHD and pressed the orange crystal in the center, activating the Stargate, when Teal'c called him.  
  
"O'Neill, Major Carter has stopped breathing."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Jack punched in the iris code into his GDO. "We don't have time to do anything here. Get her through the 'gate, Doc will see to it." Nodding, the jaffa disappeared into the rippling blue surface, Jack not far behind him.  
  
When Jack stepped out on the other side into the SGC, Fraiser was already performing CPR on Sam on the ramp, Teal'c and Daniel standing close by, as well as General Hammond.  
  
"Ok, she's breathing again. Let's get her to the infirmary!" the tiny doctor called as she and the medics lifted Sam onto the nearby gurney and wheeled her away.  
  
"Doctor Jackson was less than forthcoming with details. What the hell happened?" General Hammond inquired.  
  
"Some sort of alien 'thing' took Carter over. It thought we were Gould and tried to kill us. When it couldn't do that it tried to take Carter out with it." He told the condensed version. The details would be given in the briefing later.  
  
"So Major Carter is no longer under this alien's influence?"  
  
"No, sir. It's dead."  
  
As soon as the General dismissed them, SG-1 was on its way to the infirmary. The medical staff was still working on Sam so they were forced to wait outside. Teal'c sat against the wall performing kel'no'reem, Daniel sat in a plastic chair nestled in the corner, and Jack paced.  
  
It was over an hour before Doctor Fraiser opened the door and exited the infirmary. Jack pounced before she could fully enter the waiting room.  
  
"Doc?" he asked, scanning her for any signs either way.  
  
"We've managed to stabilize her," Janet began, noting the relief that appeared on all their faces, and continued, "she was severely fatigued, apparently that thing sucked the energy right out of her. She's on several IV's, replenishing fluids. Sam should be just fine."  
  
"Can we see her?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sam's still unconscious, but you can go in for a little while. I suspect it will be some time before she comes to." She warned.  
  
As they entered, Jack noted all the lines coming out of Sam; some to various IV's set up by her bed and others leading to various monitoring devices. He also noticed the peaceful expression on her sleeping features; much preferable to the pained one she wore only a short time earlier.  
  
Jack was pleased, though surprised, to see her eyes slowly flutter open. Sam took a moment to scan her surroundings before noticing their presence. "Guys." Her voice was laced with fatigue and it was apparent she was totally exhausted.  
  
"Shh, Carter. You'll get us in trouble with Doc." Jack was satisfied when her lips turned up into a smile; she didn't have the strength for a bigger response.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Daniel added.  
  
"Tired. I... saw something before it died." She informed them.  
  
"What is it that you saw, Major Carter?"  
  
"It's emotions. So lonely. So angry. But it was happy, it truly wanted to die." Sam's voice grew quieter as she talked, obviously struggling to deal with it all.  
  
"Grief can make you do some pretty weird things." Jack stated simply.  
  
*  
  
I am no longer alone. The others, all of them, were waiting for me. They had been watching since their destruction. Saw as I mourned them. As the pain transformed me into something else.  
  
They have been grieving for me the whole while I grieved for them.  
  
The Builders are here as well. They are different, like us now, but still I recognize them. According to the Builders, we are not dead. We are ascended. Having been energy in our previous existence, these forms seem little different.  
  
But, were it not for the four that came I do not know if I would be here with my people. One consumed by hate as I was cannot ascend.  
  
Thank you, SG-1.  
  
END 


End file.
